Contact.odt
Delicate First Contact The First Officer of the USS POAKER , Commander Garox, a Pertharian turned as Captain Aria Lodokai came onto the bridge. He had summoned her because long range sensors had picked up two artificial objects coming over the scanner horizon.”I think they also detected us, they changed course one minute ago and heading our way.” “Very well, Commander. Go to condition yellow for all ships and drop us out of Quasi.” At her command three Union HALD explorers slowed to sub-light speed. The crews of all three ships proceeded to their duty stations. To her chief science officer, she said.”Mr. Brand?” “First scanner analysis indicates tech level eight. Propulsion is advanced and comparable. The Unknowns use scanner equipment similar to Leedei ,including psi probing. The ships are about 600 meters long and shaped like an elongated water drop. Energy production is anti matter based, but below Union standards for a ship of this size. The shields used appear not to be for defense purposes but to protect against micro matter. Energy distribution suggests however they do have battle shield projectors on standby. Same energy distribution leads to end points that could be weapons. They to have been switched to standby as the changes in energy distribution suggests. Psionic energy detected suggests psionic tech. Objects still outside of life form scanning range.” Lt. Brand was a Brainer and belonged to one of the artificially created human species of the Gene clone era. Captain Lodokai thanked him with a nod and said to the Communications officer.”Lt. Blacksun please begin with First Contact procedures.” The raven haired woman from Apache Planet acknowledged and started to send binary codes on all known channels and all known ways to communicate including Leedei Psi radio. The Maggi Sauron manning OPS reported.”They slowed down to drift.” “Helm, cut engine power.” “Captain our hails have been received and answered both on Psi radio and Myon. We should be able to communicate in about thirty minutes.” Captain Lodokai leaned back waiting for the computronic to use the answers to the mathematical questions to analyze the language. Eleven month ago they had left Attika Center to travel clear across the Large Magellan Cloud and to investigate high tech signals detected by LMC-Zee 1. She was in command of a squadron of three HALD explorers assigned to this expedition. She felt quite proud that she was chosen to lead this expediton, especially since she had been called the fashion doll at the academy. Almost twenty seven years ago, she had quit being one of the most famous humanoid fashion models and to the surprise of everyone joined the Navy. “Captain,we can communicate. Computronic verifies we have ninety percent. The rest is culture specific.” the communications officers said.” “Alright, tie in the squadron.” She rose from her seat, straightened her Uniform and said to Garox.”How do I look?” “Like the prettiest Captain the fleet has, Ma'am” The frightening Pertharian giant was her XO for the entire eleven years since she was made Captain, and had turned down transfer offers, his own command and promotions ever since. He was also one of her best friends.”However I believe one of your hairs is out of place and your skirt has a small crease.” Everyone smiled because Garox always had a great sense of humor. Especially since Captain Lodokai actually checked her skirt.Then she smirked at him and said.”Lt. Blackstar, generate background and establish contact.” The computronic generated a light blue featureless background that would be transmitted along with the captain's image. Research had shown that an uncluttered background was preferable.It allowed the others to concentrate on the message instead of an information overload. The main screen flickered a few times, till the computronic was able to process the alien data into visual information. Captain Lodokai was a true Union citizen and no matter how the Aliens might look like should suprise her, yet the two beings that now became visible did, they were utterly beautiful. One was unmistakeable female and overal humanoid in appearance. It was as if Category:Fragments Category:File Depository